Carol Hoffman (Blue Bloods)
Carol Hoffman (Kristen Bush) is the main villainess from "Smack Attack," episode 1.06 of Blue Bloods (airdate October 29, 2010). She is the vice principal of St. Angela's Catholic School. Before she became vice principal, Carol was the high school's chemistry teacher. She was also tutoring Billy Romero, who was failing chemistry, and their tutoring led to an inappropriate sexual relationship between the pair. Billy had broken up with his previous girlfriend, Caitlin Breyer, to be with Carol, but as the relationship progressed, Billy became less interested in Carol, and resorted to taking drugs just so he could stand being with her. Billy eventually broke up with Carol, despite Carol's pleas for him to stay with her. Carol became enraged and sought a murderous revenge on Billy, which involved lacing Billy's drugs with a lethal dose of potassium chloride. On the night of a party at Caitlin's house, Billy distributed the drugs and used them with his current girlfriend, Alyson Duvitz, as well as two other students: Mekhi Allen and Justin Kaiser. Carol's villainous handiwork ended up killing not only Billy, but Mekhi and Justin as well. Alyson was saved via mouth-to-mouth by Jamie Reagan, but later in the episode, the evil Carol attempted to run over Alyson in her car, continuing her scorned and jealous heel persona. The villainess attempted to frame Caitlin for her own crimes, doing so by planting the potassium chloride in Caitlin's locker. Caitlin was actually suspected in the vehicular attempt on Alyson, due to the fact that both girls dated Billy. Detectives Danny Reagan and Jackie Curatola learned that the car had a St. Angela's bumper sticker, and they found one that was washed and had the sticker removed. The car was connected to Carol, and it served as her reveal as a villainess, as she attempted to remove evidence of her attempt to kill Alyson. Danny and Jackie confronted Carol in one of the classroom, where Carol originally denied everything (including the relationship) before finally confessing; stating that she begged Billy not to leave her, because (in her mind) he was making a big mistake. Following her confession, Jackie handcuffed and arrested Carol for the three murders and the attempt on Alyson, and it was later revealed that Carol was on suicide watch. Trivia * Kristen Bush also played psychotic terrorist Haley Kerns on Law & Order: SVU, and later appeared on Unforgettable as the evil Laurel Harrison. Quotes * "He loved me. And I loved him. (Danny: "He didn't love you. Okay? The fact is that he couldn't stand the sight of you, and he wanted to get as far away from you as possible.") I begged him. I begged him not to leave me. I told him he was making a big mistake. (Jackie: "So if you couldn't have him, then no one could?") He wouldn't even look at me! He wouldn't talk to me. (Danny: "Right. So you decided to give him and his girlfriend a going-away present. Hmm? What, did you just get lucky, and get the other two kids by chance?") I didn't think he'd share it. (Carol Hoffman confessing to killing Billy and two other students, while revealing her motive) * "You... you don't know what it's like. To have somebody. Just to be with somebody. I didn't need to see him all the time, just once in a while." (Carol expressing her obsessive need to be with Billy) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Teacher Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Vengeful Category:Pervert